Nancy Pelosi Jihadist Darling
by user 204.16.83.155 Cross-posted from Faultline USA Will the MSM keep up the pressure on Nancy for her visit to Syria to negotiate foreign policy, which was against the wishes of the Executive Branch and in violation of the constitution? Will the Dhimmicratic controlled House of Representatives censure her for being in violation of the Logan Act? It’s highly doubtful unless we bloggers keep the pressure on. So what are we waiting for? Let’s give Pelosi and her merry band criminals a sustained blogburst!!! > > Read the Arab News - the Middle East’s Leading English Language Daily > . . .What Pelosi Stands For . . .The Pelosization of US foreign policy could plunge the Middle East into endless civil and regional wars, facilitate the return of terrorist organizations now facing defeat and ultimate destruction, and, in time, threaten US national security on a grander scale. And that, in turn, could force the US into wars bigger and costlier than the ones in Afghanistan and Iraq that Pelosi regards as mistakes. >'' Read the Wall Street Journal editorial Illegal Diplomacy by ROBERT F. TURNER > ''. . . Ms. Pelosi and her Congressional entourage spoke to President Assad on various issues, among other things saying, "We came in friendship, hope, and determined that the road to Damascus is a road to peace." She is certainly not the first member of Congress--of either party--to engage in this sort of behavior, but her position as a national leader, the wartime circumstances, the opposition to the trip from the White House, and the character of the regime she has chosen to approach make her behavior particularly inappropriate. >'' Read the New York Post editorial Hating America, Loving Nancy by Amir Taheri ''. . .The Pelosi mission confirms the analysis made by Iran's President Mahmoud Ahmadinejad that the United States is incapable of developing and implementing a long-term strategy. In this analysis, America might wake up one morning and decide to do the exact opposite of what it has been doing for years. '' ''> The region's most radical elements liked Pelosi best if only because she endorsed their campaign of vilification against the Bush administration. In effect, her motto was: Surrender before you have to, and claim credit for it. She represented a superpower that, because no one can take away anything from it, is prepared to give away everything. '' ''> ''The Pelosi Doctrine, as demonstrated during the tour, is the opposite of the Bush Doctrine spelled out in 2002. >'' Read the USA Today editorial. Even those in disagreement with the President’s policy can see that Pelosi has harmed this nation (not to mention Israel) by her visit. > Some of the many USA comments are jewels: > “Oh yes, and what a powerful statement to the world.............the United States Speaker of the House, 2nd in line for the presidency, donning required Muslim headgear for her trip to Syria. '''Good thing it was casual berka Wednesday'.” (Highlights mine) > Of course, Jimmy the Dhimmi Carter praised the trip stating, “It’s long overdue, as a matter of fact.” He added, “When there is a crisis, the best way to help resolve the crisis is to deal with the people who are instrumental in the problem.” > Read The Boston Herald Road to Damascus not for amateurs > . . .A trip like Pelosi’s effectively rewards an outlaw Syria for nothing. What the “negotiate no matter what” crowd forgets is all the previous failed attempts to get Syria to negotiate seriously. They make new attempts and comments like Pelosi’s “the road to Damascus is a road to peace” nothing but rank foolishness. From 1993 to 2005, there have been many more than 20 high-level visits to Syria for nothing. >'' Even the lefty NYT had to admit . . . > ''. . .Ms. Pelosi did not help matters by claiming in Damascus that Israel was ready to talk — an assertion that Israeli officials were quick to deny. Her job is to spur the Bush administration to pursue active diplomacy, not to attempt to conduct that diplomacy herself. The more she hews to the careful path, the more useful her efforts will be. >'' '''Here’s a big hat tip to all of the bloggers who are writing about this vital story.' >''' ''' Angel of Woman Honor Thyself wrote Dhimmicrats: The EnemY Within Thank you so bloody much Dhimmi Nancy Pelosi for lending credibility to the virulently anti-Semitic and anti America Bas-har Ass–ad. . . > Spree of Wake up America has an excellent article Are Members of Congress Above the Law? which brings up the issue of our new alternative Dhimmicratic government. > According to Rep. Tom Lantos: "We have an alternative Democratic foreign policy. I view my job as beginning with restoring overseas credibility and respect for the United States." > Spree also gives a H/T to Others asking this very question, via technorati : Perri Nelson, Bob McCarty, FullosseousFlap’s Dental Blog, The Dread Pundit Bluto, Right Voices, Wizbang, NewsBusters, Willisms. > For background on the law and just how Pelosi has flaunted the constitution, read Peri Nelson’s Nancy Pelosi is a Felon > Michael P.F. van der Galiën writes that Lebanon isn’t happy with Pelosi’s trip. News Bloggers wrote Nancy Pelosi – “out of bounds” > How about the exclusive interview with Pelosi by ' Bob McCarthy ':-) '' “We were blindfolded, bound and stripped,” said Speaker of the House Nancy Pelosi Friday in an exclusive interview with Bob McCarty Writes™. > Other Bloggers writing about Pelosi . . . The Bullwinkle Blog, California Conservative, Radioactive Communist Zombies, The Radio Patriot > Permalink: http://faultlineusa.blogspot.com/2007/04/nancy-pelosi-jihadist-darling.html > Trackback URL fo this entry: http://haloscan.com/tb/txwise/4108176093373353568 '' __NOEDITSECTION__ Category: Opinions Category: Opinions by User 204.16.83.155 Category: April 7, 2007 Category: Speaker of the House Nancy Pelosi Opinions Category: President Assad Opinions Category: Speaker Nancy Pelosi Opinions Category: Pelosi's Trip to Syria Opinions Category: Nancy Pelosi Opinions Category: Pelosi Opinions Category: Damascus Opinions Category: Syria Nancy Pelosi Opinions Category: Idiot Liberal Opinions Category: Syria Opinions Category: Bush Opinions Category: Assad Opinions From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki. From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki.